


Futile Endeavor

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Morally Ambiguous Character, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1215736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Sara have a lot in common, and a lot they'd like to forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Futile Endeavor

They pulled each other’s shirts off, baring scars without flinching, and kissed again, clinging to each other tightly. Their muscles gleamed from the heat of their workout, flexed as they moved each other onto the mat, their calloused hands gripping each other with more force than they would use on a civilian.

Their bodies were built for killing, their minds honed for it, and trying to be anything else was useless, silly. Excruciating. But they were trying, they were clawing desperately against their natures, and when their lips crashed together, pain and forgetting, they could pretend they had a chance.

**Author's Note:**

> For fan-flashworks for the "Rough" challenge. Thanks to photoash, whose conversations about the show inspired this fic.


End file.
